


the little things

by electricpulses (yibaek)



Series: it's the little things [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Copious Amounts Of Swearing, Felching, Filthy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, TenAlice, it's really just ten in a dress, pls read author notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yibaek/pseuds/electricpulses
Summary: After dressing up as princesses for Sicheng's birthday, Ten decides to keep his Alice ensemble on for just a little longer.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: it's the little things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025061
Comments: 24
Kudos: 184





	the little things

**Author's Note:**

> wow SO i didn't think this would be my tencas debut (again, got 50k of a tencas wip sitting in my docs) but here we are? just add this to the endless pile of tenalice fics that happened after the princess videos, i guess ;-;
> 
> just a couple of general warnings (PLEASE READ):  
> -there might be some vague-ish details that don't have a lot of context, but it's because this was supposed to be a quick pwp, and started developing details that will require more fic (yes, i'm saying this will be a series. a prequel, multiple prequels, idk yet T_T) but it shouldn't be too confusing (i hope)  
> -this is canon-ish? it's not canon, for my own sanity, but it will be similar in the end (that pesky series i just mentioned) but for now, this can read as canon if you want  
> -there's a bit in this where they're in the middle of getting it on and start talking about a girl ten has slept with in the past; it does play into how they got their start which, again, will be addressed in the prequel(s), but i just wanted to mention that in case it makes anyone uncomfy and they wanna turn back now
> 
> with that said uhhhhhh enjoy? lowkey feel unsure posting this even tho kiki insists it's okay, so please let me know if you like it~

“Ten?”

Ten squirmed in the darkness—he hated it—but still wasn’t prepared for the light flooding in from the opening bedroom door. 

He let out a shuddery breath, trying to remind himself that he wasn't an idiot. Not completely anyway—much could be said about his choice in partner when the world's eyes were always on them—and he knew Lucas.

He knew even if Lucas thought it was weird—but he  _ wouldn't— _ he would never judge Ten, never make him feel bad about it. Plus Ten was a fucking badass who could pull off just about anything, and he'd seen the way Lucas had looked at him earlier.

Yeah, fuck you, self-conscious brain.

"Ten?" Lucas quietly called again, his shadow filling the doorway and casting the room in mostly darkness again.

"Here," Ten breathed, and okay, he certainly sounded more ready than he felt.

Lucas could tell too, if the way he hurried to close the door and took an audible deep breath were any indication. 

"I was looking for you," he murmured, flicking on the lamp in the corner. 

It was useless, really. If anything, it usually made them strain their eyes more. But it was enough for this, at least. Enough for Lucas to  _ see. _

He froze when he faced the bed, and Ten smiled as sultry as he knew how.

“Uhhhhhh.”

Lucas was freshly showered, shirtless and giant lion tattoo on his chest proud. His snug cotton pajama pants hugged his hips, and Ten could see some stray glitter somehow catching in the dim light around his eyes. It worked for him, just like everything else. Lucas was unfairly handsome in that way. He didn't have the kind of face that should have worked for glitter, shimmer, didn't have the body that should have worked for princess dresses that they wore just for their friend’s random birthday wish.

Today had been full of surprises.

"Haha, wh-why haven't you changed yet?" Lucas stammered. He took a tentative step toward the bed though, which was a good sign, much like the way his eyes trailed down Ten's body when he spread his legs a little wider.

The breeze under his skirt was new. It felt nice.

"I dunno," Ten said with a carefully constructed sigh. He ran his fingers up his own neck and tilted his head. "I thought maybe you liked me as Alice. A lot, even." 

Ten had even kind of liked Lucas as Elsa, though not enough to want to fuck him in his dress. Ten though, when he’d been in front of the mirror and ready to take the Alice in Wonderland dress off, just...couldn’t.

He looked amazing, and he knew Lucas thought he looked amazing, and they had the next day off for the first time in months, so, why the hell not?

Lucas took another step closer. "I..."

"It's okay, you know. For you to want me like this." He slipped his other hand down his body, fingers sliding onto his inner thigh and digging in. "I kind of want me like this."

That, at least, made Lucas laugh—a little hysterically, but still. He pinched the bridge of his nose and collected himself before closing the distance to the bed. The way he sat on the edge of it was cautious though, like he was still nervous. Ten had to stop himself from squirming again under the uncertainty.

"It's weirdly sexy, yeah." Lucas chewed on his lip, shy fingers tugging at the ruffles on Ten's shoulder. "Really...sexy actually."

Ten grinned. "So do something about it," he whispered, trailing his fingers up Lucas' arm. He curled them around his bicep and squeezed, tugged, until Lucas was falling into him, struggling to catch himself.

"Ten—“

"Fuck me," Ten breathed against his lips. "Just like this."

"Fuck—“

Ten nodded, squeezing the damp strands of Lucas' hair. "I'm dripping...wet...just for you, Xuxi."

"Oh my fucking—“

Cutting off his own squeak, Lucas crashed into Ten, mouth hard and hungry and  _ desperate _ just the way Ten hoped he would be. The implication of him being wet was definitely something he wasn't sure he should've mentioned in such a way—he’d already talked himself out of talking in a higher voice, wearing lacy panties, amongst a number of other things.

This, though, he figured was an okay way to go. He and Lucas were both bi and had been with a few women in their busy lives—Lucas more than Ten—but Lucas was particularly fond of pussy.

And they weren’t exactly the type to roleplay—they barely even had time for normal sex let alone something more elaborate—but Ten felt they could shake up their sex life just a little, just like this.

"You can't be," Lucas panted, disbelief evident even as he climbed on top of Ten, thick thighs squeezing Ten's hips. "You—“

"I am." Ten mewled when Lucas leaned in, his ass pressing against Ten's aching cock beneath the skirt. "Just for you, baby. All for you."

It wasn't the same, obviously, it could never be the same, but Ten had worked hard to stretch himself wide, had used so much lube there was no  _ way _ the Alice dress was salvageable. 

(It was fine. Ten had already slipped their stylists a couple of 50k won bills to pretend it was lost, just in case.)

He directed Lucas' hand behind him, down, until Lucas leaned back to feel for himself. The resulting moan and full-body shudder made Ten feel a little too pleased with himself. His eyes fluttered shut when Lucas pressed his fingers deeper, stroking his rim, slipping inside because Ten was so fucking loose.

“Xuxi—“ Ten moaned, clumsy fingers stroking the half-hard line of Lucas’ cock through his pajamas. “Please. I’m so—I’m so wet, baby, for you— _ ah—“ _

The angle was awkward but Lucas seemed determined, to fuck a few fingers into Ten like he just wanted to hear the nasty squelch from the ridiculous amount of lube Ten had managed to get inside himself for this.

“So—“ Lucas said, so out of breath Ten wasn’t sure he’d be conscious much longer. He removed his fingers and wiped them off on his pants.  _ “So wet,” _ he groaned like he’d only just realized. “Fuck, Ten, you’re trying to kill me.” They both shoved at his pants, getting them low enough for his dick to spring free. “Or—am I supposed to call y-you Alice?”

“No,” Ten decided, mindlessly smacking at Lucas’ bare ass so he’d get up and take his pants all the way off. He quickly hopped off of him. “I don’t think I’d like that.”

“Good,” Lucas grunted from the side of the bed, kicking his pajamas off. “Me neither.”

“It’s just me,” Ten sighed, grasping at Lucas as he climbed back atop him. “In a dress.”

“A very…” Lucas sat back on his haunches, one hand stroking his dick, the other catching on Ten’s skirt and riding it up. Ten shivered when the air hit his cock. “...short dress.” 

His hand dragged back down, pulling the skirt back in place and trailing along Ten’s thigh until he was stroking the striped thigh-highs that were making Ten sweat.

“God, Ten.” He cupped the underside of Ten’s thigh and hiked it up, groaning a little when he glanced up and down Ten’s body. “I don’t even understand why I’m so—“ He dipped down to mouth at the skin along the line of the stockings.

“Horny for me in a dress?” Ten clawed at Lucas’ shoulder, earning a mild hiss, but he  _ needed _ Lucas like, yesterday, and he appreciated being admired like this, but Lucas was taking  _ forever. _

Lucas nodded, sitting up and getting more comfortable on his knees and lining himself up with Ten’s rim. “I couldn’t even look at you at first, today in the dressing room, in the practice room, I was so fucking turned on.”

“Did you—“ Ten swallowed and reached forward to drag his fingers up and trace the outline of the lion on Lucas’ chest. “Did you imagine doing things to me?”

Lucas faltered in entering him, desperately nodding. “Bending you over the couch in the dressing room. Or-Or against the mirror in the practice room.” He clenched his fingers in Ten’s skirt. “Tugging on that goddamn ponytail.”

Heat rushed to Ten’s face, a flicker of embarrassment, but he still lifted his head and cast his wig’s hair aside, twirling it around his fingers as he asked, “This ponytail?”

Lucas immediately reached for it, like he couldn’t help it, tangling his fingers around the strands and Ten’s fingers. “Yeah. Damn.”

A shiver rolled through Ten’s shoulders and he minutely shook his head to fend it off. “I’d let you but it’d probably hurt.” He hesitated. “Maybe I’ll grow my real hair out for you.”

“Wh-Wh—“ Lucas babbled with his wide eyes, and dragged his fingers down Ten’s wrist, dazed as he moved to Ten’s face. “Maybe…”

Ten bit back his smile.

“And-And those photos you posted—“ Lucas blurted. “You knew what you were doing.” He dragged his thumb across Ten’s bottom lip. “You know how good you look.”

Ten gently took Lucas’ thumb between his teeth, flicked his tongue against it as he fluttered his eyelashes. “Maybe,” he whispered, and Lucas appeared to go weak in the knees.

“Jesus, Ten—“

“Let’s—“ Ten squirmed. “Let’s chalk it up to us being bi as hell and get on with you—“ He gasped as Lucas finally, finally,  _ finally  _ pressed forward. “—doing that,  _ ohhh.” _

“Oh my god, Ten, oh my god—“ Lucas bottomed out in record time, fingers clenched in Ten’s skirt at his hip. “You’ve never been so fucking wet for me.”

Ten arched into Lucas’ chest when his fingers briefly brushed against Ten’s cock.  _ “Oh _ my god—“ He yanked Lucas down by his hair, moaning around Lucas’ tongue. Ten guided his hand then, until it rested on Ten’s chest.

Lucas took the hint, thumbing, at first, at Ten’s nipple through the dress and sending a tremor rolling down his spine. Then he pinched and rolled it, thrusted and kissed, and Ten was nearly writhing beneath him. It wasn’t easy, he knew, for Lucas to keep up the multitasking, the angles, when their heights differed so much, but god he loved it when Lucas was determined to make it work.

“Is this how you made girls feel good?” Ten asked, gasping for air as Lucas sucked at his throat. 

Lucas grunted, focused on bruising Ten’s neck— _ goddammit— _ and pinched his nipple a little harder. Ten wasn’t totally surprised the sensation made his dick throb.

“Yeah,” Lucas eventually said. “Love it when I play with their boobs.”

“You or them?”

Lucas just giggled, dragging his lips up Ten’s jaw. Ten hid his disgustingly fond grin in Lucas’ hair.

“I like it too,” he murmured and curled a leg around Lucas’ waist.

Lucas didn’t falter. “Me too.”

“Yeah?”

“Feels good as fuck, man.”

Ten nodded his agreement and squirmed. His wig itched and they were talking way too much. “Faster, Xuxi,  _ please.” _

“Yeah, baby, fuck.”

_ “Nngh.” _

When Lucas wasn’t kissing Ten, his hands were wandering, constantly drifting up and down the dress, beneath it, up and down the stockings covering Ten’s thighs as he experimentally pushed one and then the other to Ten’s chest. 

If there was one thing Lucas loved exploiting, it was Ten’s flexibility, and if there was one thing Ten loved other than Lucas himself, it was Lucas exploiting his flexibility. A match made in heaven.

Ten’s chest heaved as he struggled to breathe, unreasonably urged on by the feeling of lube gushing out of him with every thrust. His moans were too loud, too long, too whiny. They were going to be scolded by Kun in the morning, for sure. But Ten was red hot all over, covered in sweat and sticky with lube and precome and sloppy kisses, and he didn’t care.

He was torn, however, between wanting to rip the Alice ensemble off for some relief, and never wanting to take it off again if it meant getting dicked down this good and hard every time.

“God, I-I kinda wish—could get wet for you, baby,” Ten babbled. “I’d be fucking dripping—“

“Fuck, but you  _ are _ dripping—“ 

Lucas slowed down enough to slide his fingers beneath his cock, collecting lube. He marveled at it for only a moment before shoving his fingers in his mouth. Ten couldn’t help but run his fingers down Lucas’ rippling abs, twitching beneath his touch.

“Oh,” Lucas said, glancing down. “That doesn’t taste that bad.” 

He met Ten’s eyes as he settled back into a comfortable position. He didn’t have to say it, the new determination clear. Ten was going to get eaten out and he was going to  _ cry  _ the happiest tears of his life.

Lucas continued to punch moan after moan from him, struggling to keep up a brutal pace when he kept slipping from Ten’s ass because he was really  _ too  _ wet, but still giving it to Ten possibly better than he ever had. 

“How much lube did you even—“

“Like half a bottle—“

“Fuck, that’s so much.”

“Got a—ah,  _ ah— _ a little carried away. Kept thinking about—“

“Who?”

“Lisa.”

Lucas groaned and nodded. He’d heard plenty about Lisa, and a couple of Ten’s other hook-ups, just like Ten had heard about Lucas’.

“How she just—how I could feel her get wetter and wetter on my tongue…” Lucas’ grip tightened on his thigh and Ten arched his neck, shoving his body down to meet Lucas’ erratic thrusts. “How she would d-drip down my hand a-and even my arm by the end—ahh!”

Lucas’ teeth sunk into his shoulder, quaking above Ten as he struggled to get a grip. 

“Just kept squirting more lube wishing I could be that for you—“ Lucas’ soft, persistent moans were muffled by Ten’s rumpled dress. “It was always so hot, Xuxi, I just wanted to be that hot for you—“ Ten cut himself short with a shout, Lucas shoving inside him just right, boldly brushing his prostate and melting his brain. “Just wanted to— _ ah— _ just wanted—“

“Y-You’re always—“ Lucas picked his head up and let go of Ten’s thigh, sliding his hand inside Ten’s dress, white hot against his sweaty skin. “—hotter than any—“ He pressed their mouths, faces together but didn’t kiss him; neither of them were coherent enough for that. “Ten, you’re the—the hottest person I’ve ever been with.”

Ten could only shake his head, clawing at Lucas’ back and scalp, vaguely hoping Lucas didn’t have any shirtless shoots soon, but mostly just wishing he could have Lucas faster, harder, deeper.

“I-I know you’re—oh my fucking—I know you’re weird about feelings but fuck Ten, I love you a lot, you know? I don’t—I don’t wanna be with anyone else.”

Ten squirmed because he was right, Ten wasn’t very good with feelings, even after all this time. “Xuxi—“ 

“I’m happy. We’re happy—“

“Yeah, yeah we are, baby.” Ten poorly attempted to kiss him, wishing it could convey how much Ten really loves him. “Are you close?”

“So close—“

“Come on, come on.”

Lucas only nodded, shaky breath fanning over Ten’s face as he released Ten’s thigh and moved it to his hip beneath his skirt, fingers digging into the flesh of his ass. They moaned in tandem when Lucas’ thrusts grew frantic, chasing his release.

Ten wouldn’t be able to hold off either, though. He wanted to; he knew Lucas would eat him out for the first time in ages and god, to come like that would be heaven-sent, but he was already tingling with impending orgasm, a little too close to say his cock had barely been touched. 

Lost in it, Ten shoved his face, his voiceless moan into Lucas’ neck as he wrapped a hand around his dick. It was embarrassingly instant, a few erratic strokes sending him over the edge until his ears rang and he saw white.

“Oh fuck—Ten, Ten,  _ Ten.” _

Ten couldn’t even speak, barely able to lazily claw at Lucas’ back to urge him on. His body did the rest on its own though, his hole clenching around Lucas until he was a goner too, piledriving Ten’s ass and replacing the lube lost with his come.

“Oh my god, Xuxi,” Ten managed to rasp after god-knew-how-long, fingers deep in Lucas’ hair as he languidly mouthed at Ten’s neck. He didn’t know if he was jealous or annoyed that Lucas wasn’t nearly as boneless as he was, that Lucas was still amped up enough to keep going, didn’t need a break. 

It made Ten feel unreasonably old, despite only having a few years on him, and unfit, despite being in the best shape of his life.

Lucas shifted until his mouth was on Ten’s and sucked on his lips, licked behind his teeth. It pushed Lucas’ limp cock a little deeper and Ten clenched, making them both hiss.

“Kiss me back,” Lucas murmured, a half-whine.

“I’m  _ trying.” _

He could feel Lucas’ pout. “Try harder.”

Ten couldn’t help his giggle, massaging his fingers along Lucas’ scalp. “Baby.”

“Can’t tell…” Lucas tilted his head and pressed their lips together. “...if you’re calling me your baby or  _ a _ baby.”

“Why not both?”

Lucas shook his head, grin plastered against Ten’s. He gave Ten one, two more leisurely kisses, then trailed back down to his neck.

Then his chest, tonguing at one of Ten’s nipples through his dress. “Oh,” Ten faintly said, chest arching a hair toward his mouth.

Lucas’ dick slipped from inside him and Lucas didn’t waste time after that, wiggling down the bed and immediately nosing at Ten’s balls. His fingers, at least three of them, sunk into the marsh of Ten’s ass and Lucas moaned like he was the one getting fingered.

“Can’t decide if this is better or worse,” he whined, and immediately lowered his mouth, removing a finger and replacing it with his tongue. Ten very nearly did start crying.

“Th-Than a girl?” Ten managed, squeezing Lucas’ hair and widening his legs.

It took a minute for Lucas to answer, his tongue occupied with plunging as deep as it could, curling and slowly, slowly fucking him, eating him, while his fingers gently scissored him open wider. Ten was still so boneless, so helpless, and his thighs trembled so severely he was sure he wasn’t going to be able to walk tonight.

“No,” Lucas finally said around a gasp. His lips and chin shined. “With my come mixed in.”

Ten groaned and weakly wiped at Lucas’ chin. He hadn’t quite registered that Lucas was eating his own come out of Ten’s ass, and even now could barely process it. It was a very not-Lucas thing to do, really, but  _ fuck,  _ it was sexy. Ten was almost convinced Lucas’ dick had killed him and he’d gone to heaven.

Lucas chased after Ten’s thumb with his tongue, mindless, eyes heavy-lidded and hazy. “Dunno why…” he murmured, “you think anyone could be better than you for me. Boy, girl, whatever.”

“I just wasn’t sure—“

Lucas twisted his fingers as he shoved them deeper and Ten gasped. “You have…” He kissed Ten’s thumb. “...nothing to worry about.”

Sighing, Ten whispered, “I know.” He cupped Lucas’ cheek and pet him when he pressed into the touch. “I know, baby.”

“Good. Now.” Lucas kissed his palm this time, then sunk back down. He tugged at the edge of Ten’s skirt. “Let me eat you out under this skirt and then you’re taking the damn thing off.”

Ten laughed and shook his head, letting the sound fade into a gentle moan as Lucas licked at him again. 

“Also feel free to smother me with your sexy ass thighs.”

Lucas hugged one of said thighs against his head and Ten sort of shrieked in laughter, fondness, pleasure, all wrapped into one like it always was with Lucas. 

With maybe a little too much care, he hooked a leg around Lucas’ shoulders and draped his skirt as far as it would go over Lucas’ head. He remembered one of Lucas’ sex stories being about eating some girl out under her skirt in the back of a movie theater a couple of years before he debuted. If that was Lucas’ thing, then who was Ten to deny him the pleasure of re-experiencing it?

His head emptied, nothing but long strings of quiet moans and curses oozing from his lips as Lucas fucked him long and slow with his fingers and tongue. The vibrations of Lucas’ moans carried to the tips of Ten’s fingers and toes, his chest, until it felt like the sound—the pleasure—was crawling beneath his skin, overcoming him completely. 

They didn’t do this often, especially not after Lucas had just fucked him, but Ten thought it was maybe, mostly because they didn’t have time for it. And if they did have time for it, they didn’t have the energy. But now, Lucas took his time, and Ten felt so high he couldn’t even see cloud nine anymore.

He forgot everything. Their daily training, daily stresses, his tired, half-hard dick, his Alice ensemble, his underlying concern that he wasn’t enough. He forgot it all, melting into the bed, into Lucas, nothing but a gelatinous puddle of tingles as he encouraged Lucas deeper with fingers in his hair, closer with thighs curling around his head. 

He wasn’t even fully aware he was coiling around Lucas’ head like a sweaty, viscous python until Lucas tapped out and Ten instantly relaxed. Lucas’ gasps for air brought Ten a little closer to the surface from drowning in quiet pleasure.

“Xuxi…?” he murmured, and jesus, it was hard to even  _ talk,  _ he was so relaxed.

“Do I have an asphyxiation kink, babe?” Lucas asked around rasping breaths as he slipped his fingers free of Ten’s ass. Ten tried not to weep over the loss. “Or just a thing for your thighs? I’m like—rock hard again just from that last bit, holy—“

Ten hummed, blinking lazily at the ceiling and wondering if it had always been so blurry. “Both?” he managed to suggest. He sighed when Lucas’ warm hands pet his thighs above his stockings.

“Probably,” Lucas agreed. “You’re so sexy.” He mouthed at Ten’s inner thigh again, nibbling a little and making Ten keen.

“Xuxi, if you want me to help you out, you’ve gotta stop.” He blindly felt for Lucas’ face until Lucas kissed his fingers. “You’ve been...so amazing, but like...too amazing. My whole body’s numb. Y’were either about to put me to sleep, or I was about to have an out of body experience.”

“Whoa.” Lucas sounded way too proud of himself. “Really?”

Ten nodded, still mindlessly petting his face. “So good for me.” He sighed. “My Xuxi.”

Lucas nuzzled his hand, his thigh, then he eased up, nudging Ten’s skirt with his nose and kissing Ten’s waist, then his stomach. “My Ten,” he whispered, and Ten quietly preened.

“Are you good? Can you get the dress off while I go brush my teeth?”

“Mmmgh.”

“Baaabe,” Lucas whined. “I wanna kiss you so bad but my mouth is gross from all the lube.”

Sighing, Ten pet Lucas’ hair and nodded. “I’ll manage.” Lucas smiled against his skin and instantly bounded from the bed. What a puppy. 

Ten squeezed his eyes shut for a second and grinned. He was embarrassingly fond no matter how hard he tried to reel it in. It was still a little baffling how far they’d come over the past few years, how deep they were in this thing of theirs despite the odds being against them at every turn.

But Ten, he loved Lucas with his entire heart, and in the biggest plot twist of Ten’s life, Lucas loved him back. Ten wouldn’t trade that for anything.

Not even guaranteed success as a performer.

He winced as he sat up, annoyed with how hard it was to control any of his limbs. It had been a long day, he realized, which definitely contributed to Lucas sending Ten spiraling toward something a little too similar to sub-space, which he’d learned about from Taeyong. It felt weirdly good though; Ten was more relaxed than he’d been in weeks.

Or at least he would be as soon as his dress and wig were gone. Now that the buzzing pleasure was fading and Lucas wasn’t right in front of him being the instant serotonin boost he always was, everything  _ itched. _

“Ten,” Lucas whined when he walked back in. “You’re still in the dress.”

Ten pouted and held his arms out in front of him. “Help.”

Lucas snorted, shaking his head, but Ten recognized the fondness in his smile. He climbed back on the bed, fingers entwining with Ten’s as he straddled Ten’s thighs and sat back. 

“Hi,” Ten murmured. His smile interrupted the kiss Lucas slouched to press against his mouth, but Lucas insisted anyway. He was too big in general to sit on Ten’s lap, but it didn’t stop him from trying. God, he really was like a giant puppy.

“Up,” Lucas whispered against his mouth. He trailed slow kisses down to behind Ten’s ear as he lifted their hands, then slid his free of Ten’s and encouraged Ten to keep them lifted.

He eased Ten’s skirt from under his butt, found the zipper on his back, and tugged at the dress until it was being pulled over Ten’s head. Ten sighed, the air cool against his damp skin.

“C’mere,” Lucas was now saying, and Ten would do whatever he wanted really, but he didn’t expect Lucas to cup his head in one hand and start undoing the pins holding his wig in place with the other.

Ten blinked slowly as he stared up at Lucas’ determined face. “Thanks, baby,” he faintly said, sliding his fingers up to hang onto the side of Lucas’ neck and tilting his head when Lucas beckoned.

“My head was itching after fifteen minutes of wearing the Elsa wig earlier. I know you’re uncomfy, babe.”

Ten only nodded, eyes heavy as he continued staring at Lucas’ handsome face, thumb stroking his neck, hand rubbing up and down his thigh. 

He sighed again when Lucas finally tossed the wig aside, and they both ruffled his sweaty hair, massaged his itchy scalp.

“Better?” Lucas asked, dropping a kiss to Ten’s nose.

Ten smiled and nodded, tilting his face up and silently asking for a real kiss. Lucas hummed as he obliged. 

“You still wanna get off again?” Ten tentatively curled his fingers around Lucas’ dick. It wasn’t fully hard anymore, but the way Lucas melted against him was answer enough. “Should I smother you again?” Ten giggled. “You weirdo.”

“Don’t kink-shame me!”

Ten caught Lucas’ grin in a kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around Lucas’ neck to pull himself a little closer. “Sorry. Get off me so I can help.”

“I can do it, Ten. You don’t have to. I can just—“ He tried to knock Ten’s hand out of the way, but Ten tightened his grip. Lucas fell forward and groaned into his ear.

Ten dragged his nose across Lucas’ hair. “I wanna. Sit against the headboard?”

_ “Ngh. _ Anythin’ for you.”

“Oh my god,” Ten laughed. “Just move.”

“Sir, yes sir.”

Lucas smacked a kiss against his mouth before flipping, plopping into place against the headboard and fluffing up the pillows around him. He grinned when he was ready, like a kid waiting to be handed an expensive gift.

Ten hated that that kind of got him a little choked up. 

He cleared his throat and hooked his thumbs in the elastic of the one of the thigh-highs still hugging his legs, but startled when Lucas lurched forward and grasped his wrist.

“Uh…” he said, and Ten waited for more words, but they didn’t come.

“What?” he asked. “Xuxi?”

“Maybe…” Lucas trailed his hand down, a gentle cascade of feeling down Ten’s fingers, until he was stroking a hand across the fabric of the stockings.

Ten quirked an eyebrow. “Should I leave these on?”

“They just—“ Lucas rushed to say, then reared back sheepishly. “They’re hot.”

Ten pursed his lips to fight back a smile and rolled his eyes. “You’re lucky they’re comfy.” Itchy, still, like the rest of the costume had been, but the stockings were at least more bearable.

They grinned at each other before Ten rolled onto his knees, which turned out to be a bigger struggle than expected. His limbs were actually jelly, he was pretty sure, but with Lucas’ help, he managed to straddle his lap.

“I do look pretty good in these, don’t I?” Ten teased. 

He inhaled deeply and rolled his head back when Lucas firmly skirted his hands up the stockings, his thighs, until they were cupping and squeezing his ass.

“You look amazing.” 

Gently, one of his fingers slid, circling Ten’s rim and just barely dipping inside. Ten twitched and tightened his grip on Lucas’ shoulders. It would probably be okay, especially once Lucas got going, but it was still a little drier than Ten was comfortable with. Before he could say as much, Lucas was reaching into their nightstand for the lube. Ten tried to tamp down the heart-fluttering.

“Your legs always look so good though,” Lucas continued, “like, period, but especially when you wear tight-ass shit like, leggings and yoga pants.” He hummed and squeezed Ten’s thigh for emphasis, then popped open the lube.

Ten laughed. “Well that explains why you sit in on my ballet sessions sometimes.”

“No!” Lucas blurted, but then he bit back a shy smile. “Well, sorta.” Ten laughed harder. “I just—really love watching you dance too. You know that.”

“Mmm.” Ten nodded, brushing some stray hairs from Lucas’ forehead. “You’ve learned a lot from me.”

Lucas nodded too, eyes earnest as always. “But that’s not why. I’ve always loved watching you. Even when we were just training. Back then it was just like  _ wow this dude is so cool.” _ Ten giggled. “But then it just…became everything to me, because it’s everything to you.”

“Ah.” Ten rapidly blinked, having to force back a wave of emotion too strong for either of them. 

He took the lube bottle from Lucas and doused some of it straight onto Lucas’ dick. And in a mild state of panic, he lifted himself and sunk down onto it.

_ “Goddammit, Xuxi,” _ he half-groaned, arms loosely hanging from Lucas’ neck and face burrowing against his neck. 

_ I just wanted you to fuck me-slash-Alice into oblivion and then go to sleep, _ he wanted to say.  _ I just wanted this to be hot as fuck for you. _ But Lucas’ dick immediately sat right against his prostate and his brain was quickly turning to mush as all of his blood rushed south.

“I love you,” he murmured against the warm skin of Lucas’ neck and tried to remember a time when dancing was his any-and-everything. When dancing didn’t share that burden with Lucas Wong. “God, I love you so much.”

Lucas wrapped a strong arm around his waist, using his ridiculous strength to help Ten lift, then fall, lift, then fall. His breaths picked up against Ten’s ear, hot and damp and full of quiet sighs that Ten wouldn’t be able to hear otherwise.

“I love you, too,” he said. “So much.”

Ten nodded, fingernails digging into Lucas’ scalp and shoulder as he tried to send every ounce of strength he had left tonight to his thighs. Lucas grabbed his face and pulled, turned, tilted, until his mouth was consumed by his, by the heated tug of Lucas’ full lips and bunny teeth. His tongue, gentle but desperate, caught on Ten’s upper lip, behind his teeth, and Ten moaned into his mouth when his tongue matched the pace of a stroke and sent a  _ zing _ of pleasure throughout his entire body.

It was desperate, but it wasn’t quick. They took their time pulling each other apart at the seams, string by string. They took their time kissing their way through it, touching just to feel, quieter this time instead of chatty, consumed by love and need and whatever else Ten could feel pulsing between them.

Mostly just love, he thought.

“Ten...Ten…” Lucas breathed after an eternity, and Ten nodded, moaning when Lucas’ hand wrapped around his dick, hips jolting under the touch.

“It’s okay, baby, come on—“

Lucas knocked their foreheads together, shallowly fucking his hips up into Ten until he wasn’t, freezing, buried deep inside Ten as he came and let Ten handle the gentle grinding to work him through it. 

Ten squeezed his fingers around Lucas’ on his dick, helping him along for the last stretch Ten needed. Which wasn’t much. He shuddered apart in Lucas’ arms, latching his teeth onto the crook of his neck but going completely limp otherwise.

“Shit,” Lucas wheezed. His hands trembled where they rubbed up and down Ten’s back. “Fuck.”

“Y-Yeah.”

They only breathed against each other for a while, several seconds, a few minutes, an hour, Ten didn’t know. Until Lucas held him a little more firmly and asked, “Baby, are you okay?”

“Hmm?” Ten barely said, his entire body the static on a fuzzy television screen.

“You’re shaking really bad. Are you okay?”

Ten couldn’t even  _ tell. _ But it probably explained why he had zero desire to move, to the point he was willing to sleep like this. If it meant never moving again, he’d stay warm, wrapped up in Lucas’ arms like this forever.

“Ten? Baby?”

Oh, was he not responding? “Good,” he murmured. “Me. Good.”

Lucas didn’t say anything for a second, then he burst out laughing. “Did I actually reduce you to caveman speak? That’s usually what you do to me.”

“Oh, how the turns...have tabled,” Ten slurred back. God, he’d probably be really embarrassed about all of this later, but for now he couldn’t care less.

Laughing still, Lucas peppered kisses along his hairline, making him sigh. “I can flip us,” Lucas said. “If you wanna lay down.”

Ten nodded and wrapped his arms more securely around Lucas’ neck.

“Uhh, should I keep my dick in? ‘Cause I can. I know sometimes you like—“

“No,” Ten said. It wouldn’t be comfortable if Lucas was on top of him. “No, ‘s okay.”

Lucas kissed his hair. “‘Kay. That makes it easier. Hold onto me tight, babe.”

Ten sighed and nodded. “Always.”

He made a discontented noise when Lucas faltered in pulling him off his cock, but then Lucas cleared his throat and continued, so Ten settled more comfortably in his lap. He tightened his legs when Lucas told him to, and sort of  _ meeped _ when they quickly flipped.

Ten’s head hitting the pillow, his back against the sheets, felt almost as good as his orgasm, but  _ not _ as good as Lucas’ entire body pressing into his just right and kissing him like they had all the time in the world. Ten wanted to pretend they did.

It didn’t stop him from whining though when Lucas kissed down his neck, but it took until Lucas was at his chest for Ten to make his hands move to Lucas’ hair and tug until he stopped. He wanted to pretend they had all the time in the world to kiss and cuddle, not have sex until Ten  _ died. _

“Xuxi.” He shook his head, and Lucas’ chuckle buzzed against his chest. “Come back here.”

“Just give me a sec. Promise you’ll like it.”

Ten pouted and only reluctantly let go of his hair. What could Lucas even do at this point that Ten would like  _ and  _ would end quickly?

He hummed as Lucas’ slick lips skimmed down his belly, then diverted to Ten’s right side. He lingered at his lower hip, sucking a small bruise next to the tiny lion tattoo that no one but Lucas knew about. A speck compared to the much-more-detailed one on Lucas’ chest, but Lucas had still cried when he’d seen it. Loved kissing it and leaving hickies next to it like it was a plant that needed to be watered every couple of days. Ten pet his hair until he was done.

“Oh,” Ten laughed, tilting his head back as his grin kept widening, when Lucas hooked his fingers in Ten’s thigh-highs and started tugging the first one down. “Ohh my god.” Ten nodded, bubbling over with drunken giggles. “You were right. I like it.”

Lucas' low laugh made Ten’s heart swell. “Told you.”

Ten nodded again. “God, is this the feeling people have when they take their bras off after a long day?”

_ That _ made Lucas laugh hard enough that he had to stop moving for a second, his face pressed into the inside of Ten’s bare thigh. “It feels better than taking the wig off?”

“Yeah.” Ten curled his sweaty toes when they were free, sharing a grin with Lucas as he moved to Ten’s left leg. “The wig was more annoying and uncomfortable, but these are kind of tight and were on longer.” He hummed. “Feels so nice. Thank you, baby.”

“Thank  _ you,” _ Lucas muttered. He eased the second stocking off and rubbed Ten’s ankles for a moment. “This was...really hot.”

“It was, right?” Ten scrunched his nose. “It wasn’t weird?”

Lucas shook his head, then moved forward and started massaging Ten’s thighs. Sometimes Lucas really was godsent, ugh. “Def the hottest sex we’ve had in a while.”

“Yeah.” Ten snorted. “Been a lot of half-asleep and rushed sex the past few months.” He wrapped a hand around Lucas’ wrist and stroked it with his thumb. “We’ve been so busy and stressed, and today was so much fun doing the princess stuff for Sicheng...I just wanted us to have a good night too, I guess.”

“It was  _ such _ a good time, babe. It hasn’t been bad though, you know? We’ve just been tired. It’s never bad with you.”

_ “Xuxi.” _

Lucas giggled and eased himself down again, comfortably pressing Ten into the mattress, arms caging his head and playing with Ten’s hair. “Accept my love and affection, please.”

Ten made his answering sigh as dramatic as possible. “Only since you asked so nicely.” He wrapped his arms around Lucas’ neck. “And because you’re kinda cute.”

_ “Kinda?!” _

Ten had to cover his  _ cackle _ with his hand, then went back to hugging Lucas’ neck. “I’d say we should do the Alice dress again sometime, but I think it’s completely ruined.”

Lucas glanced at where it was half-hanging off of the bed and grimaced. “Yeah it’s pretty gross.”

“Maybe I’ll look for something else…” Lucas slowly turned back to him, eyes widening. “You thought I was pretty, right? And the dress was kinda nice to wear while you like, liquified my body.”

“That is the least sexy thing you’ve ever said.”

Ten burst out laughing, and pressed the sound into Lucas’ neck. “That’s what it felt like, I dunno.” Lucas just laughed.

“You were really pretty today,” he answered after a moment. 

God, he was so  _ sincere. _ “You  _ like _ Alice,” Ten teased, deflecting and leaning back and pressing a few kisses to Lucas’ cheek.

“Sure, I liked Alice,” Lucas admitted with a warm kiss to Ten’s neck. “But I  _ love _ Ten.”

_ “Ugh!” _ Ten loudly whined and laughed, hugging Lucas’ neck. “So corny, oh my god—“ He shrieked when Lucas rolled and pulled him on top of him, clearly uncaring to Ten being a deadweight laying on him.

“I think you love it,” Lucas whispered with a shining grin, and when Ten playfully shook his head, Lucas flipped them again. Ten blamed being dizzy on thinking,  _ yeah, yeah I do. _

He yanked Lucas down into a smiley-kiss and giggled into his mouth. “I love  _ you,” _ he murmured. “And all the corniness that comes with you,  _ I guess.” _

Lucas quietly whooped before laughing and dissolving into another kiss. “Love you.”

Ten nodded and hugged him tighter. “Stay in bed with me in the morning?” he gently asked, because even on days off Lucas was always so early to rise and Ten...was not. “Wanna wake up with you for once. Please?”

“What? A whole morning in bed with you? Sounds  _ terrible.” _ Lucas grinned against his mouth and Ten huffed out a laugh. “We both need the sleep, yeah? It’s a date.”

“Good.” Ten smacked another kiss on his mouth. “Wanna put on a movie and pretend we won’t fall asleep five minutes in?”

_ “Duh.” _

Ten laughed, bringing a hand down to stroke Lucas’ cheek. “I’m mostly asking because I seriously can’t move, so you have to get up and do it.”

Lucas’ snort was nothing if not fond. “It’s okay. Was gonna get up for a washcloth anyway.”

“Oh, my sweet baby.”

Scrunching his nose, Lucas pressed one noisy kiss against Ten’s mouth, then two, then three. “Need anything while I’m up?”

“Mm, no.” Ten tilted his head up to kiss Lucas’ nose. “Some water, actually. But that’s it.”

“Done.”

It wasn’t long before they were settled down for the night, as clean as they could be without a shower and relatively hydrated. Ten tried not to regret skipping skincare, reminding himself it was all worth it, Lucas was worth it.

Lucas had flipped on the TV and off the lights before climbing back into bed. He plopped on his back and tugged at Ten’s boneless arms until he rolled half on top of him. They squirmed until they were comfortable, Ten’s sigh hitting Lucas’ collarbone, arms snug around each other’s waists. 

“Let’s pick something good,” Ten murmured. “We can actually watch it in the morning.”

Lucas kissed his hair and agreed, but Ten was out before Lucas even pulled up their streaming app.

  
  
  
  


When Ten woke up the next morning in the exact same position as when he fell asleep, hot and sticky but cuddled and  _ loved, _ when he tilted his head up to meet Lucas’ sleepy smile and raspy,  _ “Morning,” _ Ten had never known a better way to wake up.

Even when he realized the clock on their nightstand read  _ 7:12AM _ and that they hadn’t slept in at all, all it took was one kiss to forget, and one more to appreciate the sun streaming through the window and making Lucas’ skin glow.

That alone could have turned Ten into a morning person.

And if not that, then definitely the way Lucas curled against his chest and let Ten pet him while they watched their movie from last night, while the sounds of everyone else in the dorm waking up and starting their days filtered into the room. Ten genuinely couldn’t remember the last time he’d had even a moment so peaceful, let alone one he could share with the love of his life.

It was the little things, Ten knew, and he would never let them go.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos always hugely appreciated!!!
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/baekville).


End file.
